prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 13, 1999 WWE Heat results
The June 13, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Worcester Centrum in Worcester, Massachusetts. It was taped on June 9, 1999. Recap The opened with a fast-paced exciting 6-man elimination tag team match between the Brood and Michael Hayes and the Hardy Boyz. When the match got down to just Matt Hardy and Christian, Too Much made an appearance and attacked Matt to help the Brood win. Backstage, D-Lo Brown tries to hype his upcoming tag team title shot against the Acolytes, but he gets distracted by Mark Henry's ring attire. Elsewhere backstage, Billy Gunn and Chyna discuss their tag team strategy. Mark Henry and D-Lo Brown seemed to be on their way to win the Tag Team Titles from the Acolytes, but Mideon and Viscera interfere and they only get a DQ win. After the match, the Corporate Ministry assault Brown & Henry. Jerry Lawler interviews Test about his date with Stephanie McMahon. Test says there no salacious details and that they decided to remain friends. Jeff Jarrett and Debra pass by and Jarrett tells Test to keep his eyes off Debra. Jim Ross invites Jarrett and Debra to the ring. Ross asked Jarrett how much Vince McMahon paid him to knock out Ken Shamrock. Jarrett dodges the question. So Ross tries to ask Debra a question about her upcoming title defense against Ivory, but Jarrett cuts off the question and makes a point to declare Debra his and that she's not interested in anybody. Test comes and challenges Jarrett. Jarrett accepts. Backstage The Big Show tries to talk strategy with Bob Holly, but Holly tells him to sit back and learn. Elsewhere, Too Much delivers a really wigger promo and hype themselves as now being Too Cool. Four of the King of the Ring quarter-finalists face each other in a tag match to hype the PPV. X-Pac and Kane get the easy win as Show gets tired of Holly's attitude and chokeslams him to throw the match. Earlier tonight, Billy Gunn (w/ Chyna and Triple H) trash-talks Ken Shamrock and announces that he is the next King of the Ring. Chyna says there might be a Queen of the Ring, but they'll cross that bridge if they get to it. Val Venis scores a quick singles win over Droz. After the match, Albert attacks Venis then together they pierce Venis' nose. Afterwards backstage Droz and Albert say that it's a privileged for a porn star like Val Venis to get pierced by them. Venis then attacks them, but they gang up and beat him down. Test scored a singles victory over Jeff Jarrett with the WWF Intercontinental Title on the line, but failed to win the title. Test got the pinfall after Ken Shamrock suplexed Jarrett while the ref was unconscious, but Debra sweet-talked referee Harvey Whippleman into reversing his decision and he returned the title to Jarrett. Backsage Mr. Ass and Chyna walk towards the ring. Road Dogg managed to score a victory in the second Elite Eight King of the Ring tag matchup despite his partner Ken Shamrock bailing on him to chase after Jeff Jarrett. After the match, Triple H helped Chyna & Gunn beat down Dogg. X-Pac comes to the rescue, but falls victim to a beat down as well. Kane shows up and the attacking trio scatter, but Road Dogg catches Chyna and throws her back in the ring to be chokeslammed by Kane. Results ; ; * 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match: The Brood (Christian, Edge, & Gangrel) defeated Michael Hayes & The Hardy Boys (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) (4:26) ** J. Hardy defeated Gangrel after a Northern Lights suplex. (0:30) ** J. Hardy defeated Edge after a stomp. (1:28) ** Christian defeated Hayes after a falling inverted DDT. (2:35) ** Christian defeated J. Hardy after the Impaler. (3:19) ** Christian defeated M. Hardy after the Impaler. (4:26) * WWF World Tag Team Title Match: D'Lo Brown & Mark Henry defeated The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) © by disqualification (2:28) ** The Acolytes were disqualified after Mideon & Viscera attacked Brown. * Tag Team Match: Kane & X-Pac defeated Hardcore Holly & The Big Show (1:57) ** X-Pac defeated Holly. * Singles Match: Val Venis defeated Droz (w/ Prince Albert) (1:36) ** Venis defeated Droz after the Money Shot. * WWF Intercontinental Title Match: Test defeated Jeff Jarrett © (w/ Debra) (2:13) ** Test defeated Jarrett after interference from Ken Shamrock. ** Referee Harvey Wippleman later reversed the decision and re-awarded the title back to Jarrett. * Tag Team Match: Ken Shamrock & Road Dogg defeated Chyna & Mr. Ass (1:29) ** Dogg defeated Ass after a powerbomb. Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-07-12h39m39s94.png|Too Cool|link=Too Cool vlcsnap-2013-01-13-14h44m13s168.png|Big Show chokeslams Hardcore Holly vlcsnap-2013-01-19-14h00m59s59.png|Triple H, Chyna, & Mr. Ass stomp Road Dogg External links * Heat #46 * Heat #46 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events